kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivy Valentine
Cursed by Her Own Blood (by Nightmare) |series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |type = Alchemist |ally = yes |affiliation = Schwarzstorm (formerly) Herself |homeworld = Earth (World of Soulcalibur) |firstepisode = Be My Valentine ~A.D. 1584~ |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Lani Minella (English)}} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= is an alchemist and the adoptive heiress to the house of Valentine, whose adoptive father driven to madness due to his obsession with Soul Edge. A former member of Nightmare's faction, she is also revealed to be the daughter of Cervantes de Leon once her cursed lineage was revealed to her. In the second season of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time, Ivy has a more recurring role and becomes more involved with the Kamen Riders' ordeal whilst investigating with the distortion of the space-time continuum affecting the Soulcalibur VI timeline. History :Main article: Ivy/New Timeline Born to an aristocratic English family, her early years were spent in a loving environment, that is until her father’s obsession with alchemy and immortality gained by obtaining the Soul Edge drove him to an early grave. Shortly thereafter, Ivy’s mother passed away and so began her journey to destroy that which brought such despair to her family. Time Paradox After joining with Nightmare's faction, when Astaroth was busy mauling his victims to feast on their souls, the giant collapses and disappears into pile of motes. Unbeknownst to even Ivy herself, Astaroth's existence was erased as a result of the renegade Ray singlehandedly annihilating the Fygul Cestemus, Astaroth's creators in 1583. Encounter with Present Taki, Zi-O and Geiz In her journey to find Soul Edge, she would be confronted by the the present Taki, , Goro and . After a lengthy battle, Ivy would come to terms of her true heritage: Being the daughter of the the dreaded pirate, Cervantes de Leon. Afterwards, she sets out to confront him. Battle against Cervantes Ivy fights alongside Sophitia and the Kamen Riders (Taki, Goro, Geiz, and Sougo) against Cervantes, culminating in Cervantes's second and final defeat with Zi-O in Wizard Form hurling Cervantes into the sun, trapping him in an endless cycle of death and resurrection for eternity. Great Malfested War 1= |-| 2= and Goro bantering a double entendre.|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} Ivy returns to fight in the Great Malfested War she fights alongside , and the G7 Rider duo against the . Afterwards, she returns back to her own time period along with the other warriors summoned by Zasalamel. Return Ivy, along with Sophitia, would be recruited by when he informs them of a space-time distortion affecting their timeline. Their first mission is to help Taki defeat the tyrant known as Embryo and his accomplice, the Angel Imagin. Personality Ivy is considered evil by many due to her Machiavellian philosophy and her appearance. She only wanted to acquire Soul Calibur by any means to sever her bond with Soul Edge. When facing her opponents, she spites them with dramatic words and she takes advantage of her unique weapon, which she invented. Beneath her cold demeanor is a heart that wants freedom from a cursed life that will do whatever it takes to be free. Overall, she is a neutrally-aligned character. This is further explored when Ivy doesn't kill for pleasure only those deserving such punishment and judgment. Family *Cervantes de Leon - biological father, deceased Powers and Abilities *'Partial Malfestation:' Due to the fact Ivy is born as the "Daughter of the Cursed Sword". Her snake sword will violently react to anything connected to a shard of Soul Edge or to the physical sword itself and even other malfested will be drawn to her. *'Vacuum Adaptation': During the conclusion of the battle against Cervantes, Ivy is shown to even be able to breathe in outer space when on top of the 's . It is unknown as to how she can accomplish this. Weakness Weapons *Snake Sword Gallery File:Ivy 4.jpg|Official artwork from Soulcalibur VI sc6-story-ivy.jpg|Official portrait from Soulcalibur VI Sc6-story-ivy-noble.jpg|Noblewoman Ivy. WCCFsoulcalibur64.jpg Ivy-sc-6.png E77sqaqzo1v11.jpg|2B vs. Ivy. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ivy is voiced by |沢城 みゆき|Sawashiro Miyuki}}, who is best known for voicing in , in the 2013 video game, and is the voice of in the Japanese dub of . In the English dub, she is voiced by Lani Minella, who also voiced the character in Soulcalibur VI. Notes *Ivy serves as the Soulcalibur counterpart for both and . As she is associated to alchemy, the study of magic and science. Fittingly enough, the first opponent she encounters is who both used and in their battle. *Ivy having a weapon that doubles as a whip/sword is similar to the , utilized by . External links *Ivy Valentine in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. **Ivy/New Timeline in Soulcalibur Wiki for the character's New Timeline entry. Category:Antiheroes Category:Evil turns good Category:Villains Category:Antivillains Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Heroines